


【香索巴托】當前輩們說浴室play時到底在說什麼

by Nitsuki



Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, Uke Zoro, 前輩們人前人後的落差堪比馬里亞納大海溝, 在絕對零號的藻面前巴托最多是個Beta, 就算是三人行也是藻受一生堆, 巴托受, 索隆受, 誰都能強上的魔受大人, 黑幫老大這麼純情真的好嗎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 某隻自來犬一不小心把自己賣了還幫別人數錢的故事。以香索為前題、巴托洛米奧中心的H。巴托受，後期也有藻受。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Bartolomeo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Bartolomeo, 香索前題, 香索巴托
Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 當前輩們說浴室play時到底在說什麼 上

前文提要

弗蘭奇：「啊鳴！是洛米男嗎？！」

布魯克：「是在海賊萬博上遇到的狂熱粉絲呢喲呵呵呵呵——」

娜美：「啊！行走ATM君！！」

山治：「看上就像個神經病……」

索隆：「實際上也是個神經病，比你還嚴重。」

路飛：「喂——洛米男！來千陽號玩吧？！」

巴托：「能親眼見到草帽一伙全員集合我已經死而無憾了唄！！！」

羅賓：「小雞君總是很情緒高漲呢。啊啦，頭頂冒煙倒下去了，要海葬嗎？」

喬巴：「醫生！醫生！！啊、我就是醫生嗎？！」

烏索普：「這個同人合集的主角一開始就死掉了真的沒問題？！」

=+=+=+=+=

「......這是什麼意思？」

山治盯著兩顆翠綠的頭。

「沒什麼，我問他要不要一起來，他說好。」索隆一臉平常地說道。

巴托洛米奧站在索隆身後，觀察著山治的表情，倏地更緊張了。

他還不太熟悉草帽一伙的船上規矩......

『糟糕，難道索隆前輩只是出於禮貌隨意問一下，正確答案應該是要拒絕才對呢？因為我答應結果讓前輩為難了？』

「呃，那個，打攪了前輩們一整天，我其實是準備回去了唄，我剛剛本來就——」

索隆向後瞥一眼，巴托洛米奧合上了嘴。

『等等！這豈不是把責任推到前輩身上了嗎？我絕對沒有那個意思唄！』

「死廚子，你剛才不也挺喜歡他嗎？『要吃什麼都煮你吃』？現在倒是要把人嚇跑了。」

「老子開心他讚我帥，愛怎樣就怎樣！我哪裡嚇跑他了？明明是被你這個白痴劍士嚇到了才這麼不情不願——」

「嗄？我哪裡恐嚇他了？你有看到？再說我隨便撈條魚上來都比你懸賞令那張臉帥！白痴圈圈眉。」

「......智障綠藻頭！」一提起懸賞令，山治又不好了，他努力把話題繞回當前的問題：「洛米男，你之前不知道我也會在吧？沒問題嗎？」

「不不，索隆前輩有提過唄！我覺得反正地方很大沒什麼所謂，不過要是山治前輩不喜歡，我這就回去......」

山治用一種在菜市場買肉的目光迅速掃視一遍巴托全身，轉身開始鬆掉領帶、脫下襯衫，一邊碎碎念著「嘖，你們都決定好了我還能說什麼啊......死綠藻頭，才幾天沒餵是要饑渴到什麼地步。下次沒看好不就隨便拐個人來強姦了......」

「嘖，上次把虎男拉進來的是哪個死圈圈眉來著，節操是錢的話整條船最窮就是你，你才是隨便拐個人來......」索隆低聲反駁著。

「那次關我什麼事，明明是那個變態自己——」

「變態還把別人喚作變態呢。」

兩人把衣物隨便疊在一旁，走進大浴室。

「喂，洛米男！怎麼了？」

索隆回頭看看仍然呆站在外頭的巴托洛米奧。

「喔！對，呃，我馬上就好......」

巴托洛米奧隱約聽到兩人提到特拉法爾加，疑惑著是不是任何人只要在千陽號上待到天黑都會被邀請一起洗澡。他自己很少跟其他人一起洗澡，心想也許這是草帽船員獨特的習俗。

豪華而寬敞的浴裡沒有任何隔間，雖然已經做好了心理準備，但是真正站在山治和索隆旁邊要洗的時候，巴托洛米奧還是害羞地臉紅了。

明明在成千上萬人面前小便的時候都沒臉紅。

~~『但那成千上萬裡面沒有索隆前輩和山治前輩唄！那時我也不知道路飛前輩在看唄！等等！現在想起來，那樣的第一印象豈不是非常差勁？！之前沒留意，現在回想最初路飛前輩看到我就逃跑難道是因為這個......~~ ~~可惡！差點就斷送了跟前輩相識的機會了唄！幸好之後有努力地彌補著加分了......~~ ~~是說大概有加分？應該？可是、可是路飛前輩都沒帶上我一起洗澡唄......~~ ~~話說特拉法爾加一共攻略了幾多位前輩呢？不，那傢伙怎樣跟我沒關係吧......~~ ~~』~~

旁人默默觀望著洗個頭都變換五六個表情的巴托洛米奧。

「......我們有多肯定他不是個神經病？」

山治皺起眉頭，那裡似乎多了半個圈。也罷，他又想，反正這傢伙身材確實滿不錯。

沒有索隆那般肉感豐厚，也沒山治的修長，是兩者之間那種暗示著力量收放的平衡，山治看得有點口乾舌燥，莫名聯想到某個博物館的雕像。

索隆動身走到巴托洛米奧身後，冷不防抓住他一隻手腕。

「要磨磨蹭蹭到什麼時候......我都洗好了。」

少了髮型的加持，巴托洛米奧沒有比索隆高很多，甚至耳邊能感受到對方說話的吐息溫度。索隆把搓滿肥皂泡沫的毛巾往巴托洛米奧後背搓擦，水花帶著白色的泡沫順著肌肉紋理流下，繞過那翹挺的半圓，消失在兩股之間，而索隆的手幾乎是理所當然地順著向下移動。

索隆突如其來又一氣呵成的行動超出了巴托洛米奧對現實世界認知範圍的負荷，剎那間他沒法理解究竟在發生什麼事。

與其說巴托洛米奧腦內一連串過山車般的思緒此刻是車毁人亡，不如形容為有人按下了𣊬間引爆地球的按鈕更為貼切。

在後背前胸都被吃過一遍豆腐，而那隻手滑過髖骨往前碰到下體之際，巴托洛米奧對於自己反射性躲開，繼而被地上的泡抹滑倒，掃跌一堆洗髮水護髮素沐浴露，再失平衡卡到浴池邊緣掉進浴池裡，發現自己因為忘了呼吸而沒嗆到（然後馬上就嗆到），被前輩們一人一邊拉起來才沒死掉這整個過程——都是毫無意識的。

他坐在地上漸漸恢復意識重新開機，嘗試倒帶回去理解到底究竟發生什麼事。

『那裡......也......碰到了......』低頭回想剛才索隆觸及的地方，紅暈自耳根迅速蔓延，看上去像顆熟透的蕃茄。

而山治和索隆依舊用吵架模式討論著究竟發生什麼事。

「所以說一定是你問的方式有問題！」

「不是都說了！我就很直接地問他要不要一起洗澡！兩個大男人沒事同一時間去同一個地方脫光光不是為了搞得上是要搞毛啊！？」

「可是那種被強姦的反應是怎樣！你就是腦袋生草也考慮一下自己拐了個毫無概念的超齡兒童進成人場所的可能性好不好！」

「這貨當海賊一年多之前還黑幫出身，整條船都是男人連房間牆上的海報都是男人！你他媽遇上條恐龍還會懷疑牠吃素啊？！」

「的確有恐龍是吃素啊白痴！！」

「我怎知道！！這傢伙怎可能沒性經驗啊說都沒人信！」

聽著兩人的對話，巴托洛米奧終於大概明白自己的處境。

之前他就有聽說過，海賊在船上待久了慾望無處宣洩，船員之間有時會發生性行為臨時解決一下，他在自己船上也遇見過這種事，只是除了會鬧出人命的爭執之外，他都很少理會船員或手下的私事。

「先不說有還是沒有，重點是他根本沒打算要做，這下該怎樣？趕他出去嗎？」山治懊惱自己沒有早點發現，其實早在看到他下半身裸體那時，山治就意識到巴托應該不太常有性行為，只是不常做跟感到排斥是兩碼子的事......

「不做就不做，我又沒有要強逼他。」

「也對，剛才純粹是性騷擾而已。」

「我怎知道！就是搞錯了還能怎樣！怪我咯？」索隆轉過頭兇巴巴地說：「道歉就行了吧？！」

「我怎能接受索隆前輩的道歉......」

這傢伙嘴巴上前輩這樣前輩那樣，這種時候倒是很會打蛇隨棍上嘛，山治開始不耐煩。

「雖然是又毫無誠意又兇狠的道歉，但綠藻最多就這樣了，你還是——」

「明明就是我的錯唄！」

咦。

「對不起......是我又沒經驗又沒常識又大驚小怪......索隆前輩說得沒錯，身為一個混江湖的男人連這種事都不會實在是太丟臉了唄！辜負了前輩們對我的期待，應該是我向前輩道歉才對唄！」

雖然聽上去似乎哪裡不對，但又好像是這麼一回事......

兩人看著那顆極為慚疚地低著頭的熟蕃茄，充滿默契地對視了一秒，從被打亂性致的不滿生出一絲欺負人的...... ~~罪惡~~ 快感。

山治蹲到巴托洛米奧身邊。

「罷了，就算你這麼說，也沒辦法彌補些什麼。放心吧，我知道你不是故意的，我不生氣。」他頓一頓，懊惱地嘆了口氣：「唉，我和綠藻也不是常常能安排出這樣的時間來...... 現在搞了這麼一齣，都沒興致了，沒辦法，今晚就這樣吧。」

「山治前輩......」

「我不怪你，真的，別放在心上。」山治一臉認真，伸手揉了揉巴托洛米奧還滴著水的濕髮。

「怎麼會！前輩......對不起......」巴托洛米奧一方面驚訝於山治突如其來的溫柔大方，一方面更加內疚自責。

此時，索隆卻黑著臉坐到巴托洛米奧面前，雙手交叉胸前。

「道歉有用的話還要海軍幹嘛......我可沒有臭廚子那麼好說話，剛剛的事讓我很不爽，在情在理，誰惹我不高興了就該誰負責，是不是？」

搞砸了前輩們難得的「約會」，的確不是隨便一兩句道歉就能被原諒的。

巴托洛米奧愈發覺得自己罪孽深重，連忙答應：「當然了唄！只要能補償前輩，讓我做什麼都行！」

「 **做什麼都行** ？」索隆眼裡閃過一絲狡黠。

對於索隆慢慢往上微勾的嘴角，巴托洛米奧突然有種陌生又奇怪的感覺（如果他現在回頭，還能看見讓他後背一涼原兇：山治不懷好意的笑容），好像自己是一隻被盯上的獵物。

「要做到......我們高興為止才算數喔？」索隆往前傾，以半跪的姿態，一隻手臂搭在巴托肩上，另一隻手隨意調戲著巴托的耳環。

「那是當然了唄......」

「是你自己說的哦，這次再誤會我可就要生氣了。」

眼前索隆越來越靠近，散發著一種危險而誘人的氣場，指尖勾畫著耳垂到腮邊的線，巴托洛米奧想到之前耳邊的吐息，頓時一陣暈眩無法動彈，他不知道接下來會怎樣，甚至沒發現自己其實在暗暗期待著。

身後的山治也同樣湊近，卻在離巴托洛米奧身體一指之距的地方停了下來。

「這樣成人之危不太好吧？剛剛還那麼抗拒......雖然很可惜，但我一向不會碰不願意被我碰的人。」

「不是的！怎可能不願意唄！只是我連怎樣配合都不知道......要是前輩們不嫌棄的話......」

索隆本想說巴托洛米奧什麼都不用做，乖乖地呆著讓他們做就好了，但以防萬一還是提醒一下：「硬要說的話，就是你無論如何都不可以使用能力，砸壞了浴室的話我們三個都死定了。」

「明白了唄，因為路飛前輩會很生氣吧。」

「不，因為娜美會生氣。她生氣我們就死定了。」

「呃......」

「對，就這樣而己。基本上你什麼都不用做，乖乖地呆著讓我們做就好了。」山治一邊道出索隆十秒前的內心對白，一邊從後摟住巴托洛米奧的身體，輕輕拉進懷裡。

「放心吧，說好讓你補償的——」

索隆湊前，一手鉗著他的下巴，一手從肩膊沿著鎖骨往下撫摸，經過起伏的前胸、腹肌，繼續緩緩探下去，覆上微勃的性器，低頭輕吻了一下緊閉著的唇。

「——就算你反口，哭著大叫不要不要，在我們滿意之前都不會停手的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藻的調情簡直有毒 Orz  
> 有藻的世界不需要春藥。
> 
> 話說lof把中、下篇都永久屏蔽了。  
> 明明已經用上外鏈，lof上內容也完全沒敏感詞......有那麼香嗎？  
> 其實是人生第一篇H文，真是的（笑）


	2. 當前輩們說浴室play時到底在說什麼  中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索隆：披著魔獸皮的溫柔暖男  
> 山治：披著紳士皮的終極變態  
> 巴托洛米奧：無論你是暖男還是變態，只要是草帽團的，這就是會自己爬上砧板躺好的肉（還事先把醬汁油鹽都放好在旁邊）
> 
> ......寫著寫著我都開始不清醒，簡直是在用生命在搞巴托。

「嗚！！」

蹲跪著掛在索隆身上的巴托洛米奧縮了縮：「水......進去了......」

「不進去怎樣洗乾淨。」索隆讓巴托洛米奧的頭枕在自己肩上，安撫著揉兩下那半濕的頭髮。

山治在他身後拿著拆掉蓮蓬頭、調好溫度的水管，扒開試圖躲開水柱的翹臀，眼神透露著微慍。

「剛才還說做什麼都行來著？這他媽的都還沒開始——」

「對不起......」巴托洛米奧把臉更深地埋進索隆頸窩，只露出火燒般紅的耳尖。

「忍著一下下就好......」

耳畔傳來令人安心的磁性嗓音，巴托洛米奧盡可能放鬆，忍受著水柱闖入那個難以啟齒的地方。

「喂廚子，要換我來嗎？」

山治瞄一眼樹熊般纏在索隆身上的巴托，捏捏手裡變乖的屁股，心裡有點不滿誰都總愛往索隆身上蹭，但無可否認那就是索隆的魅力。

畢竟，這樣的索隆，連他自己都很喜歡抱。

「不用。」

每沖兩三秒，便要將水柱稍為移開，讓裡面的水排出。

「唔......！」索隆倏地一震。

「啊，抱歉，噴到你了？」

山治很清楚自己有在瞄準索隆的性器，趁索隆被抱著不能動彈，他當然不會放過這機會。

看著山治壓抑不住的壞笑，索隆咬牙切齒道：「你就是故意的......呃啊......喂！你夠！」

「不，那裡被洛米男擋住了啊，我怎看得到......」

「嚶......嗚唔......」「......哼嗯......死......廚子......」

其實巴托洛米奧後面意外地乾淨，沖兩次之後出來的都是清水了，但山治還是壞心眼地多玩了幾次，手指不時順著水流插入掰開括約肌。

水柱來回噴射，同時戲弄著巴托的穴口和索隆下體，埋在索隆頸間的巴托洛米奧顧著捂住自己的哽咽聲，都沒發現索隆也開始臉紅喘息了起來。

山治玩夠了便笑著起來關掉水龍頭，重新裝好蓮蓬頭放好，又回到巴托洛米奧身後坐下。索隆輕輕拉開巴托放在地板上讓他背靠在山治胸前，不意外地看到對方已經勃起了。

「自己抓好......」山治調整著巴托洛米奧的位置，讓他自己抓住膝窩、舉起打開的腿。

這樣雙腿大開、展示著私處的姿態，連自認為沒下限的巴托洛米奧都羞恥得想找個洞把頭埋進去。

「才剛開始就興奮成這樣，看來很喜歡被玩後面啊？」山治的話加深了巴托洛米奧想一頭撞死的衝動。

「是不是喜歡，試試不就知道了？」索隆湊前半跪著搭上巴托洛米奧一邊大腿，在還滴著水珠的洞口，指腹打圈按摩，螺旋著探入一根指頭。

山治雙臂固定著巴托洛米奧的身軀，催眠似地在耳邊呢喃著：「放鬆......還有更舒服的......很想要吧......」

巴托洛米奧輕微顫抖著別過頭，山治像發現了些什麼，故意湊到另一邊舔上耳根，舌尖傳來柔軟耳垂的觸感和金屬耳環的味道，滿意地看他又紅著臉縮開，才轉移目標，雙手覆上柔軟的胸肌細細撫摸著。

「唔嗯......」

「舒服嗎？」見對方有感覺，山治加深力度揉捏著巴托的胸部。「怎樣舒服了？」

「嗯......暖暖的......」

索隆的手指小心地沒入兩個指節，觀察著巴托的反應，慢慢往前探索、轉動開發著腸壁。

「呃！！」指腹壓到某點，巴托洛米奧眼前一白，一陣電流直竄中樞神經。

知道找對了地方，索隆集中按壓著那一點。

「啊......那裡.....索隆前、前輩......嗯啊......那......什麼......」

「這裡？就是讓你舒服的地方啊。以第一次來說你很有天份嘛......」索隆又加入一根手指，開始緩慢地進出著，一面對逐漸濕潤的甬道進行擴張，一面搔弄著前列腺。

「嗯、啊嗯.....哈......」一陣陣微刺的酥麻感從那裡傳來，巴托洛米奧發出輕微的呻吟，身體發軟地往下滑，不自覺地磨蹭著山治的頸窩。

山治一手圈著巴托的腰部固定住，另一手拇指和中指夾住左邊乳頭輕柔地搓拭，食指刮搔著乳尖，索隆也放進第三根手指，前列腺被頂到的感覺也更為強烈。

「啊！嗚......啊啊啊......」

兩邊同時被攻擊，被忽略的性器隨著刺激的快感一下下跳動著流出前列腺液，巴托洛米奧的眼角也開始因為情欲而濕潤，想伸手觸碰脹得難受的性器，卻被山治一手拍掉，著他繼續抓好分開的腿。

「啊啊、不......」

「這麼敏感。」看著眼前香豔的場面，山治也逐漸硬了起來。

「洛米男更喜歡屁眼被操，還是乳頭被玩呢？」山治一邊問，一邊舔舐輕咬怕癢的耳廓，將發熱的硬物貼上背部：「連耳朵都很色情，真是全身都是弱點...... 光靠屁股和乳頭就能高潮吧，這麼顏色漂亮的雞雞碰都不用碰，放著欣賞就好了。」

巴托洛米奧羞恥得雙頰通紅，覺得山治簡直刷新了「下流」一詞的定義。作為廚子的山治前輩竟然比身為黑幫老大的他還要污穢，真是很不可思議。

「在問你呢？屁股還是乳頭更舒服？」被無視的山治使力扭擰著可憐的乳頭，指甲扣進那小小的凹陷。

「呃啊啊——」巴托洛米奧打了個冷戰，敏感無比的身體已經被挑逗得分不清痛感和快感。

「......你就答他一下吧......不然他還能說出更猥䙝的......」

早就硬起來的索隆被畫面刺激著，將陰莖緊貼著巴托洛米奧高舉的大腿內側蹭起來，也顧不上他能否接受，又塞入第四根手指開墾著。巴托洛米奧覺得那裡被撑滿了，裡面的軟肉被持續地蹂躪著，分泌出透明潤滑的黏液，讓手指能更暢順地抽插。

「唔......嗯啊...好滿......舒、都舒服...啊啊啊啊不...呃...啊啊......」

乳首又傳來一陣拉扯揉搓，甬道被塞滿，前列腺被玩弄著，快感將生理性的淚水都逼出來。

「都舒服嗎？那另一邊也想被玩嗎？嗯？」山治放開左邊的突起，移到右邊去，羽毛般極輕的力度一下下掃過那抹粉色。

「嚶......唔嗚...不要......」

剛才被集中地連續攻擊的左邊還在酥癢著，一直被忽略右邊又高挺著渴求愛撫。巴托洛米奧失神地呆望著被玩得紅腫的乳首，他從不知道自己的身體會有這些反應，胸部也好屁股裡面也好，他就像被晾在高潮的邊緣，無助地任由一波波快感沖刷著，又害怕又想要，一時不知怎辦。

「都敏感成這樣，還不要嗎？明明都舒服得哭了......還是這邊玩不夠，想要繼續被玩到壞掉為止？」山治說罷，還壞心地朝耳殼吹了口氣，徘徊在右乳尖的手又回到左邊。

「不！哈......那裡...已經......嗚...就是...太舒服......才更糟糕唄......」

這種前所未聞的坦率，讓山治和索隆差點忍俊不禁。

「還作出這種考慮，看來是不夠舒服......少瞧你了，原來不用這麼小心翼翼啊？」索隆露出一抹邪笑，將巴托洛米奧一腿擱在肩上，緩緩抽動的四指一下比一下快速地敲擊著前列腺。

「啊！啊！啊啊！不！啊！不要...呃！嗚啊啊.....」巴托洛米奧隨著一下下過激的衝撞哭喊著。

「之前說過了，就算哭叫著不要也不會停的。」笑著說出這話的索隆，在巴托眼裡簡直就像魔鬼一樣。

濕漉的菊穴柔軟地綻開著，在加速的抽插攪動下微弱地抖顫，指頭每次壓上去那一點都打轉著按摩。

彷彿那樣還不夠，山治雙手變本加厲地把他的胸部搓揉擠壓成各種形狀，指節夾著兩顆突起，時而粗暴地拉扯著，時而上下撥弄，巴托洛米奧覺得體內有些什麼一點點積聚著，全身的肌肉一點點緊繃起來，視野開始模糊，前列腺液像沒法制止的口水般流往小腹，又順著腹肌往腰間滑下。

「啊、啊啊！啊、啊不！啊啊啊！」

求饒的聲音、扭動的身體，反而讓兩人更加興奮。

索隆著魔一樣加重手上的動作，山治咬上燒紅的耳朵，同時緊捏著柔軟的胸肌，嫣紅的乳頭往兩邊拉扯著......

「不要不要不啊啊啊嗚哇啊啊——啊啊啊啊啊———！！」

持續的強烈快感席卷全身，巴托洛米奧被推上了高潮，前端隨著插弄的節奏噴出一股股白濁。

「呃...啊哈.....」

索隆緩緩抽出仍然喘息著顫抖不已的身體，引導著巴托洛米奧放開緊抓著的雙腿，讓他半躺下來休息。

「果然，屁股方面很有天份啊......射很多嘛。」山治看著射到手背上都有的精液。

「住口吧色廚子，他都聽不進去了......」

「你聽得見啊。」

「......」

就如索隆之前所說，舒服到某個點的巴托洛米奧，已經沒法考慮那麼多有的沒的，就算不想接受碰都沒碰前面就被玩到射這個事實，他也沒法做些什麼......

察覺到巴托洛米奧正在經歷著高潮後的低落期，索隆抱起地上的巴托洛米奧，讓他像貓一樣靠在自己胸前磨蹭著，巴托洛米奧回到了雙臂環繞在索隆肩上的姿勢，安心地呼出一口氣。

看著索隆下巴擱在那堆亂糟糟的海草上，溫柔地摸著那顆頭安撫著的樣子，山治有點莫名的妒忌。雖說他其實每天都可以抱到索隆，但感情本來就不是理智的。

而不理智的腦袋是邪惡念頭的最佳溫床。

山治俯身上前深深親吻著索隆嘴唇的那一刻，索隆單從對方那個壞笑的弧度，便肯定那個色情狂又在盤算著些什麼變態的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫H好累......大概只有山治那種變態才能流暢地幾小時碼好一篇完整的H？  
> 像我這種童話系的，一邊碼黃還得一邊噴笑著完全不符合人體學的科幻情節，糾結著用字，簡直是地獄。
> 
> 話說才剛開苞就被這樣玩真的不會玩壞嗎？  
> 我有點擔心，明明進行到這裡就該讓巴托回去洗洗睡了......（這樣接下來都會是歡快的香索H）
> 
> 但是抱著安利巴托的信念（真的，讓我進OP當一天跟蹤狂，我除了stalk藻就是stalk這貨）  
> （最理想是他同時也在stalk藻）  
> 讓搜尋巴托醬名字的大家餓了有肉吃......
> 
> 好吧實際上是我懶得再重構劇情線，於是我今天也努力在剩下那篇裡搞巴托（當然最理想是能同時搞到藻）  
> 巴托醬還是很耐玩的吧......？（猶疑）
> 
> 最後......
> 
> 廚子好污好猥瑣！變態山治加油！（←什麼鬼）


	3. 當前輩們說浴室play時到底在說什麼  下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫山治寫得我靈魂深處都被沾污了。雖然本來就沒很乾淨。  
> ......寫到後來我自己都不太清楚究竟是誰在搞誰。  
> 有萌巴托受/迪托的小伙伴嗎？--求搭訕......  
> 沒朋友的我要冷死沒法產糧了（。

待巴托洛米奧平復氣息，頭腦清醒了點，索隆撥開他額前遮掩著表情的頭髮。

「要繼續嗎？」

沒有要求「能不能繼續」，也不是「別繼續了」的假定，而是把決定權全部交給巴托洛米奧，讓他自己衡量著身體的負荷。

索隆和山治還處於完全沒有滿足的狀態。

——但是現在退出也可以。索隆傳遞著這樣的意思。

巴托洛米奧點點頭。

他不想前輩的溫柔成為懦弱的藉口。

最初答應了什麼，就必須承擔到最後，任何事情都應該這樣的。

索隆輕捏著巴托洛米奧軟下去的柱身，那裡剛射完還很敏感，巴托洛米奧身體一僵，露出難受的表情，卻頑固地動也不動，任由索隆觸碰著。

「你......該不會是跟綠藻一樣是個受虐狂吧？」山治成功地一句話同時羞辱到兩個人都臉紅。

只是一個低著頭懷疑人生，另一個惱羞成怒瞪了他一眼。

山治若有所思地看著一時間沒法完全勃起的巴托洛米奧，一面擼動自己發硬的下體。

「過來。」

從索隆身上把人拉起來，抓著他走向浴池。山治坐到浴池邊緣的石階上比較裡面的地方，讓巴托洛米奧像之前一樣轉身背向自己坐下。索隆看出山治的意圖，也走過去幫忙將巴托洛米奧的腿兩邊分開成M字，腳跟勉強踩著石階，那裡稍為濕滑，山治又坐進去一點，索隆則讓巴托洛米奧環住自己的脖子。

「別緊張，不會讓你掉下去的。」索隆說著，伸手到巴托洛米奧身下按摩著繃緊的臀肉、抬高胯部，山治一手扶著發燙的碩大，一手引導著巴托洛米奧的腰，灸熱的前端在後方入口處微微打圈。

「放鬆，這樣進去會受傷。」山治撫摸著腰身。

「嗯......」巴托洛米奧盡量放鬆著括約肌。

索隆把手上的雙瓣往兩邊掰開著，前端緩緩撑開洞口。

「啊、痛......唔......」雖然那裡剛才已經由索隆很好地擴張了，即便是山治的尺寸，要進去也應該沒問題，可是當前端最粗的冠溝擠開著通過拉扯到極限的穴口時，巴托洛米奧還是感受到撕裂的痛。

那個脆弱的地方，被另一個男人的生殖器強行打開入侵著。

這樣的認知使巴托洛米奧下意識地想要抵抗，卻又拚命控制著衝動，索隆繼續緩慢地把放掉手中的重量，羞澀的菊穴艱難地一寸寸吞入身後的兇器。

進到一半，巴托洛米奧微抖的身體已經覆上一層薄汗，索隆停下讓他喘息著適應。

「......很快就好了......之後會舒服的......」索隆鼓勵著吻了一下巴托洛米奧的前額。

「嗯......我可以......繼續......」

此刻的山治正在用盡全身的意志，阻止自己往那溫熱緊致的軟穴頂上去。索隆本想給他一個眼神警告，但見山治已經忍耐到青筋暴現、緊咬牙關、一副在經歷地獄試煉的樣子，他就心情愉快地算了。

索隆吻過巴托洛米奧的眉心、眼瞼、鼻尖，然後舔了舔嘴角的一隻虎牙，邪笑著說：「別咬我啊，咬我就放手了，放手你知道會怎樣吧？」

巴托洛米奧聞言嚇得嘴唇緊抿起來，讓索隆仔細地輕吻舔咬著他雙唇。也許是索隆的吻湊效了，巴托洛米奧的身體很好地放鬆下來，順利吞進了剩下那一半柱身。

「哈......好緊......」

山治發出一聲滿足的嘆息，雙臂摟住巴托洛米奧的腰，緊貼住他後背，淺淺地抽插著。

「嗚......唔......」

適應了巨物的尺寸，巴托洛米奧舒服地瞇起眼，封住的唇間漏出帶鼻音的哼嗯聲。

粗大的肉柱塞滿體內，攪動著深處，細細磨蹭著剛才被玩弄得敏感的那一點，肉壁更加濕潤粘滑地配合著，像發出想要更多的訊號。

『更多......更多......』

這樣的念頭充斥著腦海。

「嗯......嗯嗯......哈......」

山治有點驚訝地發現，巴托洛米奧竟然跟隨著抽插的節奏，輕輕地前後擺動著下身，隨即換上一臉壞笑。

「嘿，這不是很會嗎？才剛進去就已經懂得搖屁股了。比起手指，看來更喜歡粗長的肉棒啊？唔...吸得真緊......」

索隆也發現了巴托洛米奧的主動，便放開支撑的手，讓他更重地坐到山治的身上，而山治抱著微微扭動的腰身，往下壓去同時往上頂進深處。

「啊！啊唔！啊哈......那裡...因為......這樣......嗚嗯...舒服......」

「好淫盪的身體......呼......被操過後，連手指都沒法滿足了怎麼辦啊？嗯？」

「嗚......這種......事......怎會......啊啊！！」

下體傳來一陣令人顫抖的觸感，巴托洛米奧低頭看到索隆跪在身前，伸出舌頭像舔冰棒一樣舔著那裡。

山治抓住他的腰前後搖動，配合著潤滑的分泌更好地抽動，後面比剛才更大幅度地吞吐著柱身，前列腺搔磨堆積著酥麻的快感，性器則一下下擦過索隆嘴邊，讓其舔弄、含著吸吮。

快感侵蝕著腦部，加上眼前血脈賁張的刺激場面，巴托洛米奧覺得大腦都要爆炸了，還是連環爆炸那種。

「啊、啊啊......索隆...前輩......啊哈...呃、啊啊......」

「怎麼了？很驚訝嗎？該不會來之前擅自腦補了許多關於索隆的事情，現在被他跪著舔肉棒的樣子嚇到了吧？」

雖然，就算事前並沒有任何腦補，也是會被嚇到的。

「索隆的嘴巴功能可多著了......看到他身後那隻手嗎？他下面的嘴巴也沒閒著——」

「死廚子快閉嘴！！」索隆羞恥地臉紅著，實際上他從『跪著舔』那裡就想一刀砍死這頭色魔了。

「怎麼了綠藻？想砍我嗎？用哪裡砍好呢？用正在吸雞雞的嘴？還是玩著屁股的手？啊、另一隻手也在擼前面......你哪裡都沒空嘛......」

聽著山治臉不改容地說著這種下流到突破天際的色情話語，索隆臉紅到能滴出血，卻連一隻字都反駁不了。他只能怒火中燒地瞪著山治還在愉快地操弄著嗯嗯啊啊的洛米男，腦內走馬燈般快速地上演著一齣：他不顧一切暴走上前撕下巴托洛米奧先丟一旁，再雙手掐上捂住因下體痛感MAX而臉容扭曲的白痴色情圈圈眉，掐到死為止再甩出窗外丟進海裡餵魚——的戲碼。

天知道他從被水柱玩到硬起來那時一直憋現在，那是誰的錯？！是這白痴圈圈眉的錯！

憋到現在還得看著這嗯嗯啊啊進進出出的畫面是要逼死誰，這是誰的錯？！是這死圈圈眉的錯！！

**——都是這天殺的色情狂魔圈圈眉的錯！！！！！**

內心爆發到隨時都要暴走的索隆全身泛紅，顯然已經在情欲勃發的狀態。

看著這樣的索隆，山治加深操弄著巴托洛米奧，後者高舉的勃起還在被索隆舔著，被刺激得從頭到腳都透著粉紅色。

「啊......啊啊......嗚......」

山治輕咬著巴托洛米奧頸側，下巴的鬍子蹭刺著肩膀。

「瞧你一邊插著後面一邊遞著前面被舔的色情身體，你索隆前輩看到都飢渴得發狂了......他現在為了求操什麼都幹得出來......」

「綠藻......去前面躺好，屁股打開讓他看。」

「誰要做這種事！！！」

「我說，躺好，自己扒開下面，讓他看看你裡面都騷成怎樣了。」

索隆難以置信地看著山治。這霸王色等級的下流程度，簡直讓世間的變態都望塵莫及。

「快點。」

突然，像是想到些什麼改變了主意，索隆嘴角往上勾起。

「想看嗎......可以啊。」

巴托洛米奧不可思議地看著索隆順從地往後挨，抬高雙腿往兩旁折起，羞恥地掰開下面的洞口，兩根指頭伸進裡頭挖弄著。

赤紅著臉、粗喘著的索隆，眼裡卻透露著狂妄，嘴邊掛著挑釁的笑容，完全就是一頭發情的魔獸。巴托洛米奧震驚得合不上嘴。先是污到讓人無法直視的山治前輩，然後是浪到讓人移不開視線的索隆前輩，他的世界觀整個被撞裂再來回輾過十萬次碎成了渣渣再磨成粉。

山治連呼吸都忘了，他覺得一呼出空氣就會連帶著鼻血噴射出來，有一瞬間他熱血沸騰到產生了自己會因為下面血管爆開而死掉的危機感。

他好後悔，可是他又不後悔，然後又硬了兩分。

索隆看著山治難看的表情，身心都感到舒暢。把快樂築在別人的痛苦上是不對的，除非別人是個色情圈圈眉。

山治調整著心情，鼻膜鼓起了深呼吸的勇氣。這樣死太不值了。

——忍住啊山治！他在腦內吶喊著。總得先操完再死！

半响，巴托洛米奧耳邊傳來山治的聲音，才發現身下的動作不知什麼時候停了下來。粗硬的雄根仍然埋在體內，享受著軟肉纏繞的溫度。

「很喜歡吧？這樣的索隆......很想操吧......」

山治低啞的聲線滲透著欲望，像毒蛇一樣蠱惑著巴托洛米奧的腦部。

「就連靠著屁股被操插，才硬成這樣的你......面對索隆淫蕩的身體，都會渴望把他操爛......對吧？」

「索隆前輩......好想抱......好難受......」像受到催眠一樣，巴托洛米奧朝索隆的方向伸著手，好像這樣就能觸碰到那引人垂涎的胴體。

「如你所願。」山治雙臂繞過巴托洛米奧兩腿，把他以大開著的姿態抱起，動身往索隆走去，屈膝將巴托洛米奧放下壓在索隆身上。

「啊啊啊！！呃......啊啊！」與剛才溫柔的抽插不同，山治大幅度的動作劇烈地牽動戳刺著腸道。

巴托洛米奧的臉埋在索隆胸前，難受地蹭著尋求安慰，山治將他調整成跪趴著的體位，索隆看出接下來會怎樣，雙手離開身後，抱住巴托洛米奧讓他往上移一點。

至於巴托洛米奧，是在山治抓住他的肉莖頂在索隆穴口，前端被那後穴吸吮按摩著那一刻，才意識到要發生什麼事。

山治將碩大抽離至前端卡住括約肌。

「呃.......」身後一陣空虛，巴托洛米奧幾乎感受到體內的軟肉依依不捨地挽留著山治。

更正：巴托洛米奧仍然沒有意識要發生什麼事。

下一秒，粗長的陰莖又盡根搗進，用全身的力度將巴托洛米奧壓下去，身前的肉莖隨著猛力的衝撞，一下子沒入索隆體內把他徹底貫穿。

「𠵱呀啊啊啊啊——」

「啊啊啊！嗚唔......嘶......」

索隆經過長久的忍耐，身體本來就變得很敏感了，快感隨著激烈的插入在腦裡炸開，爽得腳趾都彎曲了。

山治操控著巴托洛米奧的腰部，一手用力掐住他的臀，低吼著開始粗暴地挺動起來。

「啊嗯......啊嗯......啊啊啊...啊......呃啊......」身後火辣的拉扯痛感、一下下撞擊著頂進索隆深處的前面、像嘴巴般吸附絞住那莖部的柔軟甬道......巴托洛米奧埋首豐滿的乳間，眼眶盈滿過度亢奮的淚水，像人偶般任人隨意擺佈著。

「那麼想操，我就讓你操......綠藻最喜歡被人壓在身下狠狠地插入了，你自己說是不是？嗯？」

索隆回應著發出一陣甜美的呻吟，巴托洛米奧的尺寸剛好讓他很舒服，山治操幹的節奏也滿足著他飢渴的身體。

山治俯身湊到巴托洛米奧耳邊。

「舒服嗎？要更舒服嗎？」腰間的右手移往挺立著的乳首。

「剛才這裡玩不夠吧？這裡也得玩到像另一邊那樣腫起來才行......」

「嗚...！！啊哈......啊哈......啊哈......啊呃啊啊.....」下面已經前後都那樣了，現在連乳首也被打著圈揉捏著，巴托洛米奧身子酥軟得快整個融化掉。

「你索隆前輩的奶子也很愛被玩喔......來，還記得奶子要怎樣玩嗎？要再教一次嗎？」

在山治用力搓揉著胸部、拉扯著乳頭的教導下，巴托洛米奧哽噎著照樣蹂躪索隆柔軟有彈性的胸肌、攻擊著兩邊的突起。

「唔啊......嗯嗯...舒服......唔......哈......」索隆胸前傳來一陣陣又痛又癢的快感，舒服得扭動著挺身。

「真乖......得獎勵一下......」

山治變換著角度，更加瘋狂地輾壓著兩人的前列腺。

前後同時劇烈刺激的快感，巴托洛米奧幾乎迅速地到達了高潮的臨界點，腦袋停止運轉無法思考，意識也跟著模糊了，噗滋噗滋的聲音隨著感官的放大聽起來更加淫靡。

再幾下奮力的拔插、撞擊，巴托洛米奧便哭喊著攀上了頂峰。

跳動的肉柱壓住索隆體內最敏感的一點盡數釋放，直接衝擊著那裡，讓索隆也緊接著高潮了。

兩人的肉體軟癱交疊著大口喘息。

山治抱著巴托洛米奧的腰，幫助半軟的陰莖輕輕拔出菊穴，經歷猛烈操插的穴口一縮一縮，徒勞地掙扎著無法閉合，緩緩流出白色的液體。

「都爽到了嗎......好，那到我了......」

山治說出惡鬼一樣的對白，不管巴托洛米奧還沒恢復，便將其壓在地上展開新一輪的狂肆搗插。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不啊——」

巴托洛米奧被猛操得神智不清，極為敏感的身體承受著超越負荷的刺激，軟下的肉塊被迫在光滑的地面上回來磨擦，凶狠粗壯的勃起無情地一下下打摏般敲進體內，地獄般的快感讓巴托洛米奧用僅餘的一絲意識抓撓著地板想要逃離。

山治索性換了個體位，將巴托洛米奧雙腿擱在肩上按在牆上操插。

索隆在慘叫聲中回過神來，驚呆地看著山治喪失理智將巴托洛米奧往死裡操的情景。

「喂......等一下......你這樣......」

「不...不要......已經.......哈.........求......別.........呃........」山治雙手拑著無力地掙扎的屁股，繼續隨心所欲地插弄、頂進抽搐著的濕滑甬道，哭喊著的慘叫漸漸剩下斷斷續續的啜泣求饒。前列腺被可憐地折磨著，下面又顫巍巍地抬起了頭，但那裡酸痛著，已經射不出了。

明明已經到達了極限，軟肉卻仍然樂此不疲地吞吐吸附著山治，巴托洛米奧恐懼地徘徊在瀕死的邊緣，意識一點點崩潰瓦解。

正當索隆坐起來想要制止走火入魔的圈圈眉，巴托洛米奧突然像條啪地斷掉的橡皮筋，一陣觸電般的狂顫，身體激烈地向後弓起，雙手無力垂下，瞳孔放大著，仰天微張的嘴發不出一點聲音，肉莖抖動著半流半噴出大量透明液體，超越極限的快感席卷全身，甬道不住痙攣、緊絞著收縮，山治受著這刺激的擠壓，終於射了在深處......

索隆站起來往兩人走去，接過還在一陣陣顫抖抽搐著的巴托洛米奧放在懷裡。

趴在浴池裡孤獨地浸浴的山治，憂鬱地凝視無意識地蹭著索隆的那頭海草，以及安慰著輕撫那頭海草的索隆。

他們在用距離山治最遠的淋浴位置清理著，其實是索隆一個人幫自己和巴托洛米奧清理著，堅決不讓山治幫手，要他「冷靜一下」。

索隆好像生氣了，但又好像不是，山治還沒搞清楚，對方就已經擦乾抱起巴托洛米奧出去了。

山治在甲板上找到守夜的索隆。

他放下宵夜和酒瓶，把煙擱在一旁，面對著索隆跨坐下來，像樹熊一樣環抱著對方。

「幹嘛......」

「你吃，我就這樣一下下就好，都睡下了，不會有人看見的。」山治把頭埋進索隆頸間。

「從剛才開始你就很奇怪。」

見山治沒有離開的意思，索隆只好就著這別扭的姿勢夾下酒菜來吃。

「你才奇怪，什麼時候對誰這麼好了，畫風整個不對。」

「......」

「親愛的，你變心了嗎？你以前不是這樣的。」

「......你白痴嗎？」這種言情小說女主角的對白，都不知道是從哪裡看來的。看了還記住，記住還居然用上了。

索隆嘆了口氣，敢情這白痴圈眉是妒忌了。

但是如果說剛才是出於內心嫉妒的表現，這傢伙的內心簡直比眉上的圈圈還要扭曲。

「洛米男嘛......像隻下雨天用紙箱暫時收留的幼犬，之後無論什麼天氣，都總是跑回放紙箱的地方等著......」

索隆停下喝一口酒，又繼續：「明知道你不會養牠，每次見面卻還是那麼拼命地取悅著，趕都趕不走。

「不是跟你很像嗎？每天繞著娜美她們轉，也不是在求什麼回報，洛米男也不是；你沒有拒絕她們的能力，洛米男也沒有拒絕我們的能力......

「這樣的人，就算沒有喜歡到要養起來，那種絕對的信任還是個很容易受傷的弱點，會不捨得傷害。

「像剛才，他明明完全沒概念，卻還是沒法不聽話地配合著，要是以他不懂得的方式，照常那樣粗暴地做，那種心理陰影他會一直記住的。」

「雖然你最後那樣了，說不定他還是會很有陰影。」

「有沒有這麼脆弱......當初幹你的時候也差不多激烈，你都沒有事。」

山治還在糾結著洛米男在索隆心中的幼犬地位，而且他覺得扯上他對娜美小姐的愛真是太犯規了，這讓他無論想批評索隆還是洛米男都有點困難。

「......」索隆用帶點鄙視的複雜眼神俯視著山治。

「怎麼了？」山治抬起頭。

「他這是第一次...... 第一次的時候還是很痛的。」索隆移開目光，舉起酒瓶又喝了一口。

山治一臉錯愕地看著索隆，心口像被毆打了一拳般揪痛著。

「你都沒提起過......」

對方倒是一臉沒所謂的樣子。

「都過去了，沒什麼好提起的。」

「......我得回去睡了，明早還要起來準備早餐。」山治說著，卻還繼續坐著。

「喔，那你快去。」

「綠藻，你躺下來，我也想埋一下胸——」「快回去睡。」

「那......明天只有我們再做一次——」「快睡。」

+.+.+.+

翌日，大夥吃完早餐，路飛還以為巴托洛米奧已經回去了，索隆解釋著說昨晚他拉著巴托洛米奧喝酒喝到很夜，不小心把他灌醉了，吐了幾次，應該不太舒服，說最好讓他多睡一會。

要不是中午喬巴擔心著去男生房間察看，都沒有人發現這具暈倒在地上的「屍體」。

「這！脫水太嚴重了！血糖和血壓也太低！我得先幫他打個點滴。」

「......有沒有這麼脆弱啊？！！」山治站在餐廳和醫療室之間的門邊，吃驚地看著。

「還不是你的錯！！」索隆兇巴巴地責怪著山治。

「山治？你對洛米男做了什麼嗎？！」喬巴問，索隆今早明明說是因為昨晚喝太多......

 **「「不！什麼都沒有！！」」** 兩人齊聲說道。

喬巴一臉懷疑地看著明顯地心虛的兩人。

「那你們要吵就在外面吵啦，別打擾病人了。」喬巴轉身掛起葡萄糖液的點滴：「怎會這樣啊......是吐太多了嗎......」

山治心裡有點內疚，但就算再多的內疚都沒法讓他說出這個人是潮吹到脫水的事實。

不，就算說了也不會有人信的。這樣想著他就放心了點。

+.+.+.+

翻版路飛號逐漸靠近千陽號的旁邊，山治叼著煙，離遠看著巴托洛米奧站在船邊笑容燦爛地跟路飛和喬巴闊別的樣子，看起來是沒什麼事了。

沒事就好，有事他等下就搞不到索隆了......山治想著，目光飄向索隆所在的暸望台。

「真的已經沒事了唄！能受到醫術高明的喬巴前輩這樣悉心照顧，簡直超難得唄好開心啊啊啊！！」

他所不知道的是，巴托洛米奧就是因為還在腰酸腳軟屁股痛，才那麼「不正常」地站著，沒法「正常」地扭來扭去跳來跳去。

「你這樣說我也不會開心啦嘻嘻嘻......是說，洛米男你也是應該小心身體才行！沒有把握的事就不要做啦！就算拒絕了索隆也沒什麼的，他很溫柔不會生氣的！」喬巴好心提醒著。

「哈哈，沒事就好！索隆太亂來了啊，哈哈不過那是因為他很喜歡洛米男你吧！」路飛叉著腰笑著。

「欸？！喬巴前輩、路飛前輩，你們知道是索隆前輩——」巴托洛米奧刷地臉紅了。

「哦，知道啊，索隆今早什麼都說了。」 ← 在說喝酒的事

「......是、是啊？！草帽團的船員之間這種坦盪盪、完全不會有秘密的程度簡直令人太震驚了唄！可是......昨晚的事情不是索隆前輩的錯唄！是我太粗神經打擾了索隆前輩和山治前輩的事情才這樣......」 ← 在說浴室的事

「什麼？果然山治也在嗎？奇怪了，山治一般都不會這樣啊......」喬巴疑惑地歪著頭。 ← 在說喝酒的事

「的確，山治前輩平時真是看不出來唄...... 啊，雖然可能很唐突，可是......昨天被索隆前輩邀請的時候我就在想......路飛前輩都沒邀請我，到底是因為——」← 在說浴室的事

「我？啊，我對那種事沒什麼興趣啦！索隆平時都不會叫上我的。放心吧，洛米男很有趣我不會討厭你啦哈哈哈！」← 在說喝酒的事

「這樣嗎......太好了...... 這兩天承蒙前輩們的招待和照顧，真是太受竉若驚了唄！我不能繼續打攪著前輩們航海，這就回去了唄！」

「好！洛米男要再來玩喔！」

「洛米男掰掰！！」

路飛和喬巴朝著巴托洛米奧踏著屏障樓梯回去的背影揮著手。

+.+.+.+

晚餐的時候，路飛一句「喂山治！昨晚你也在啊？怎麼沒好好阻止索隆呢！」讓索隆一口酒噴出來。

「對啊山治！」喬巴也加進來說：「洛米男臨走時都說了，你不可以跟索隆一起欺負他啦！洛米男這麼好！」

「就是！你們兩個讓洛米男誤會我們船上都是酒鬼了啊！還問為什麼我沒叫上他來著！」

「..........啊，抱歉。」山治鎮定地上著菜。

「..........究竟都說了些什麼...|||」索隆眼神有點複雜。

下回預告

卡文迪許：「陌生的海域、暴風雨來襲、被困島上的主角——接下來果然是暴風雪山莊模式的殺人事件了嗎⋯⋯」

甘比亞：「捲心菜！大事不妙了！老大他——！！！」

卡文迪許：「已經開始了嗎？！！不、我是卡文迪許！捲你個頭！可惡的殺人犯居然打亂了本少爺的圈粉計劃……」

巴托洛米奧：「領便當的又是我？作者究竟真的是老子粉絲嗎？！＃」

白馬：「這次你逃不掉了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿——」

巴托洛米奧：「搞毛啊捲心菜！殺人犯根本是你自己唄！！！」

路飛：「我以爺爺的名義發誓！真相只有一個！」

卡文迪許：「喂！別搶我的風頭！也別偷其他人的名台詞！！」

巴托洛米奧：「啊啊啊前輩太帥了唄♡」

卡文迪許：「誰讓他出場了？！！這篇同人文跟他完全沒關係好不好！！！給我回去！馬上回去立即回去現在就回去！！！＃」

次回：捲心菜x洛米男《戀愛吹襲，請小心戒備》

請勿期待。

巴托洛米奧：「是說，明明就是愛情動作片，預告卻包裝成部推理片，這已經是詐騙了唄？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記碎碎念：  
> 從J禁到歐美到日漫圈，我這是第一次落得親手耕田種黃糧的地步Orz  
> 巴托受←這是個北極圈吧？！跟香索比起來，簡直是桃園農場和破落鎮的天淵之別。
> 
> 話說科普控無論寫看黃文都特別糾結，最後我發現把它當成神話傳說一類就好了。  
> 艾尼路半裸著都成功登月了，誰做愛還需要套套。  
> 那麼，灌完腸不需要恢復期、自動分泌潤滑、做起來竟然沒人要入急症（這超強悍的下面和屁股是用霸氣加持了嗎）、神一樣的持久力和回血速度等等都很正常吧？
> 
> 這樣的神話世界裡，做完不清潔會拉肚子、做完會腿軟屁股痛什麼的才不科學吧（喂）
> 
> 我愛口嫌體正直的傲嬌藻，但哪裡都很誠實的巴托也很可愛，唯一的缺點只是沒辦法用口而已......（雖然我比較在意的是沒法舌吻 ←我還是很純情的 ←舌吻哪裡純情了）
> 
> 如果你在想那為什麼我要把他弄這麼慘，那是因為，為了搞巴托，我簡直是用生命來碼出這小黃文，等價交換(?)，自然要把他搞到付出同等的生命值，我晚上才睡得安穩。
> 
> 最後，我必須向色廚子表白——
> 
> 山治你在我心裡永遠是無人能及的世界第一的色情變態。  
> 不擅長寫黃文的我，每次腦塞的時候想想「山治會怎樣做？」就能流暢地安排好走向。  
> 真是辛苦了。明天也請繼續搞藻。


End file.
